Four Days and Three Nights
by WinchestersGirl
Summary: There were four days and three nights that Dean missed Carly more than anything. ONESHOT. TIED into the Austin Samuel Winchester, Megan Nicole Winchester, and Carly Richelle Winchester series.


**Title:**Four Days and Three Nights

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes:**Dean and Carly story. Enjoy!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

There were four days and three nights that Dean missed **her** more than anything. And he remembers everyone. 

-

One day was a hunt in Jersey, the God damned place. It was at the Devil's Gates in Clifton.

Dad was missing – Dean had the worst feeling he was dead – and Sammy couldn't be found.

And for a split second Dean thought he should let the hunt kill him. The Devil's Gates could take them all. It'd be the hunt that everyone wants to finish. The one that killed the Winchesters.

He was just about ready to throw himself to the demon when **her** image flashed through his mind. And _God_ he couldn't do it.

So instead he went about it carefully, finally finding Sam and saving Dad.

-

The first night was him picking up a chick in the Tampa bar. Hunt was over, people saved, and all Dean wanted was a lay and a beer.

Jessica had been the first girl he picked up. Brown hair, about **her** height, eyes a good enough match.

But Jessica was nothing like **her**. When he wanted slow and sensual, Jessica wanted hard and fast. When he just wanted to kiss lazily, Jessica wanted order and form.

**She** would have loved the way Dean was trying to treat **her**.

Dean couldn't finish with Jessica. He left the girl sitting on the bed wanting more.

And he could only think of **her**.

-

Another day was when he spied on Sam for his father.

He saw the girl around Sam's arm, saw the love in his eyes, saw the safety Sammy felt.

And Dean saw what could have been if he had just stayed with **her**.

"_Dean, could you help me put up this curtain," __**she**__ had called to him while __**she**__ balanced on a chair trying to reach the hook._

_He walked in from the other room. "Yeah." Picking __**her**__ up by __**her**__ hips as if __**she**__ weighed nothing, he placed __**her**__ feet on the ground and stole a quick kiss. He got up on the chair and placed the new curtains there with ease._

"_Thanks, hon," __**she**__ smiled as they stood back to admire their new decor._

Dean shook off the apple pie scenario. He couldn't have that. Never could he be so lucky.

-

The second night was when he went back to visit Cassie.

Yeah, he loved the Robinson. But there was a key point there: past tense.**Her** he loves. Cassie he loved.

So he told Cass the truth – he had wanted to be with Cass at the time in his life when the reporter was as close to normal as he could get. But then Cassie shoved him to the side, said he was nuts, told him to_get the fuck off my property!_ And Dean just never came back.

But when the hunt came, he had to help. It's his job.

And when Cassie and he were fighting and Cass stared at him the moment before they kissed, the thought that ran through his mind was **her** intense stare and **her**deep eyes.

The whole night he couldn't say 'Cassie', couldn't even breathe it. He was too scared he'd say **her** name. And once, he actually thinks he did.

-

His third day was the one where the hunt went wrong. He was supposed to be bait but instead someone screwed up and he was in the monster's lair. He was so scared that he'd be tortured or killed or… he couldn't think of an alternative.

So he focused on good things. Sammy first, but it didn't last long because how often did Dean really see his brother? He was always at college.

So**she** was his next thought. **Her** and the son that **she** bore him only two weeks before. Dean never even saw the boy except for the photo **she** sent him over his phone. Austin Samuel. **She** named him for his brother. He thought of the things that he'd never do with his son, the things he'd never say. Then he thought of **her**. He remembered **her** curves, **her**silhouette,**her** smile, **her** laughter.

And he was saved, so **she** faded from his thoughts for a while.

-

The last night he thought about **her** was when he had decided to go back and visit finally. Austin was three so it had been four years minimum since he last saw **her**.

And that's a long time.

He thought about **her** and how **she** would react and how everything would happen between the two of them. And all he could do was hope.

-

The last day he thought about **her** was when he pulled into **her** driveway and saw **her**for the first time in ages.

And he's remembered everyday since.

* * *

Okay, the Clifton's Hell's Gates scenario was actually mentioned in the first episode ever (Pilot). And the Cassie visit was a version of the Season One but set during our story. Hope you liked! 


End file.
